


mi casa es su casa (my house is your house)

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluffy, Friday Flex, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 01:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Perhaps the next time Alec sees Simon he’ll set the record straight; that unlike Ben and Elaine, he and Magnus have got their future sweetly sorted.





	mi casa es su casa (my house is your house)

**Author's Note:**

> Moments in the Life of Alec and Magnus series; random/unrelated writings in the form of drabbles/ficlets that have only 1 thing in common, Magnus and Alec being madly in love.

Friday night and they’re home watching old movies – first  _The Graduate_  then, _Indiana Jones_. Alec is feeding Magnus sweet potato chips as they sprawl on each other on the couch - feeling lazy and cosy cuddling like a married couple.

“What do you think about my loft?”

Magnus is being random. But Alec has long gotten used to his quirks.

“It’s nice. It has you written all over it”.

“Is that comfortable?”

“It’s cosy”.

Magnus shuffles further up Alec's torso, tilting his head back to look up. “Is that why you spend most of your off time here?”

A contemplative silence ensures, punctuated by the sounds of firing guns and blasting dynamites together with the crunching of sweet potato chips in Alec’s mouth. “No. I come here because you’re here. Problem?”

“Alexander. Would you move in with me?”

The question catches Alec off guard, his eyes widen and his mouth stuffed with chips so he muffles, “Where’s all this suddenness coming from?”  
  
Magnus leans back and casually opens his mouth for Alec to feed him, “I just think it would be nice to be with you all the time.”  
  
Sometimes, Magnus’s sweetness catches Alec off guard, so Alec stuffs his mouth some more to hide the excitement in his voice. “We’ll need a bigger bed”.

“I already ordered one”, Magnus utters as if it’s the most natural response in the world.

Alec quirks an eyebrow, “And what if I’d said no?”

“But you wouldn’t, now would you?”

“And what makes you so sure?”

“Because you love me. Obviously”.

Alec doesn’t reply.

But maybe the next time he sees Simon he’ll set the record straight; that unlike Ben and Elaine, he and Magnus have got their future sweetly sorted and ready.  

\---

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


End file.
